


Dragons and Prejudice

by deepestwells



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestwells/pseuds/deepestwells
Summary: All Marian Hawke wants to do is look after her family and see her siblings happily married. When a handsome and rich young man named Sebastian Vael moves into the area, she sees an opportunity for her sister Bethany. Little does she know that sparks will start to fly between her and Sebastian's broody friend, Fenris Tevine.





	

Marian Hawke walked toward the Amell Estate, smiling as she closed the novel she had just finished reading with a satisfying snap. It was the latest installment in the _Hard in Hightown_ series written by a friend of hers. She made a mental note to congratulate Varric on another excellent addition to his bibliography.

As she approached the main house she could see that it was abuzz with activity, but it wasn’t until she was actually inside that she saw what all the fuss was about. “Isabela, Varric! What a pleasant surprise,” she said, putting the book she was holding down on the drawing room table where the family was gathered with her friends. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Oh?” Varric said with a smile.

“Indeed. I just finished reading your latest work,” Hawke said. “It was delightful!”

Varric bowed with a flourish. “I’m happy to please.”

“Marian, Ms. Rivaini and Mr. Tethras were just stopping by to inform us that Netherfield Park finally has occupants!” Hawke’s mother Leandra said.

“And who are these new occupants?” Hawke asked.

“A Mr. Vael. And apparently he’s single!” Leandra supplied. “He simply must marry one of you girls!”

Bethany, Hawke’s younger sister, blushed and shook her head, smiling. Hawke smiled wryly. “I admit, it will be nice to see Bethany happy and settled.”

Leandra threw an exasperated look in her direction for her blatant disregard for the attempted match, but Hawke pretended not to notice. “Will they be attending the ball tomorrow night?” she asked instead.

“I made sure of it when Varric and I called on them this morning,” Isabela purred. “And the best part is, he will be bringing his sister and a friend along. Should be an interesting diversion from the usual crowd.”

“A sister you say?” said Hawke. She turned to look slyly at her brother who stood glowering in the corner of the drawing room. “Perhaps we can get Carver married off as well.”

“I can make my own matches just fine, Sister,” he said. “You and Mother need to get off my back.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Marian joked. She didn’t know that it was possible, but Carver’s grimace became deeper.

***

As the music faded off and the dance came to an end Marian was laughing and clapping along with the other dancers. “Oh Anders, you are a delightful dancer!” she said. “Who knew?”

Anders gave an exaggerated bow and the two of them made their way off the dance floor, merging into the large crowd mingling on the edges as another dance began. “Why Hawke, you know that many have had the pleasure of dancing with me, and each and every one of them has thus far been satisfied with my performance.”

“Good dancing skills are of course a must when selecting a doctor,” Marian quipped.

“It’s what separates good doctors from the great ones,” Anders said. “This town is lucky to have someone as talented as myself.”

“And modest too.”

“But of course!”

Their latest bout of laughter briefly paused as a friend of Marian’s approached. “Anders, have you had the pleasure of meeting my dearest friend, Aveline Vallen? She and her husband Donnic Hendyr are our gracious hosts, as you know.”

“I believe we’ve run into each other before, but we’ve never had a formal introduction,” Aveline said, curtsying as Anders bowed to her.

“A pleasure to finally meet you Aveline. Donnic has sung your praises to me many times.”

“You are too kind.”

“Aveline, wherever have you been?” Marian asked. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Aveline raised an eyebrow. “Apparently not hard enough since you could not find me on the dance floor with Donnic.”

Marian was about to respond when the music was suddenly silenced and the dozens of conversations ceased throughout the room. Marian looked to the entrance to the ballroom, where it seemed that everyone’s gaze was directed. There, at the top of the stairs stood three well-dressed strangers.

The music resumed but the parted path that opened up before the strangers remained as they made their way down into the room.

“That would be one Sebastian Vael on the left and his sister Meredith,” Aveline told Marian and Anders.

“And the sour-faced fellow on the right?” inquired Marian.

“That must be Fenris Tevine,” said Aveline. “Donnic mentioned that he was staying with Mr. Vael for a while. Apparently he owns almost half of the Free Marches.”

“The miserable half,” Marian remarked, still watching the man’s unhappy face as he walked past them with his companions. Surely that hair turned white from all the effort of being so grumpy.

“Marian! Marian!” came a call from the crowd preceding Leandra’s appearance by her eldest daughter’s side. “Come along, we must introduce ourselves to Mr. Vael.”

Leandra grabbed her by the arm and Marian just barely had enough time to grab Aveline’s arm in turn and drag her along for the introductions. On their way through the ballroom Leandra managed to drag along the rest of her children and deposited them all before the newly arrived trio who had set themselves up at the end of the ballroom directly opposite the entrance.

Marian just barely managed to contain her wince at the awkwardness the three of them exuded. “Mr. Vael,” Aveline began. “May I introduce to you the Hawke family.”

Leandra curtsied and said, “Leandra Hawke, Mr. Vael. And these are my children, Marian,” Marian curtsied, “Bethany, and Carver.” The last two curtsied and bowed, respectively.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Mr. Vael said, a pleasant burred accent marking his speech. “Please call me Sebastian.” He seemed to be the only person among his company that was actually happy to be there. “This is my sister Meredith and my good friend Fenris Tevine.”

Curtsies and bows all around once more and an awkward silence fell over the group. “Well, if you’ll excuse me,” said Aveline, “I must find my husband and drag him onto the dance floor for another go.” She gave Marian an amused look as she left her there with her mother and siblings.

“Would one of you ladies care to dance?” Sebastian asked.

“Why yes, Bethany would,” Marian said and lightly pushed her sister forward before their mother could suggest that she, as the elder sister, should be the one to dance with the handsome young gentleman.

“Ms. Bethany,” Sebastian said, bowing to her and holding out his hand for hers.

“I’d be delighted, Mr. Vael.” Bethany was all smiles, but she did throw a half-hearted glare in Marian’s direction as she was led to the dance floor.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Carver said quietly and slipped away before Leandra could suggest any more pairing off.

“Carver!” Leandra called, trying to make her way through the crowd in pursuit of her son.

Marian stood in silence with Meredith Vael and Fenris Tevine for another few moments before she decided to attempt to put a stop to the awkwardness. “Do you dance Mr. Tevine?”

His deep green eyes found hers and he cleared his throat. “I do not,” he said. His voice was rumbling and deep and oh so very pleasant to listen to.

Marian tried to contain her smile, but couldn’t. She bowed her head while ducking away into the crowd in search of a friend or another dance partner. Fenris Tevine could just stay there and stew with Meredith Vael, who also seemed none too pleased to be there, despite having been turned out in some of the season’s most fashionable attire.


End file.
